Imdegab glossary
This is a list of terms in the Imdegab language, the language of the Imdegabat people. A * abu - payment * adawār(i) - to advance, to keep going * adertum - a hardened metal * agre - lottery * ağu - crown * āi, āja - star * akirū - year * al - one * alsá - one of (masculine) * alsé - one of (feminine) * aluk(i) - to go * aman - living being * amaneš - creation, act of creating * ambana - found * -an - feminine * apakuna - curiosity, freak * apa-perras - computer * aras - mountain * aru - spice * assun - sword * ațaš, ațad - city * ... awí - any ... * Ān - Heaven, God * Ānapila - heavenly fire, stuff of souls and life * Ānat - the gods * Ānen - a goddess * Ānsag - sky-sea, outer space * Āntigan - holy sky, Heaven * Ānum - a god, Heaven (as a being) B * bá - corner * bages - torture, great punishment * bala - valley * bál(i) - to rotate, to turn * ban - hand * bā - do not * bārum - wrestler, titan-god in creation * beja - good behaviour * bejasād - righteousness * bidun(i) - to give birth * bišan - drinking water * bu'anan - blue * bu'anan-li - light blue * bu'anan-lud - dark blue D * dasa - stop, pause * dasa(i) - to stop * dași - half * dașihad - vice-governor * -dat - doer of * de - three * deg - house, home * degab - to bring into power, to strengthen, strength, might * dega'uan - rulers * deka - better * -deta - before * detegi - worse * (de)țad - city * dugsage - servant * duku - foot E * ei - domain * elsum, eltum - warrior * elțaz - war * elu(i) - to speak * -ení - (genitive), 's * erri - sand * esai - happy * essat - music * -eš - young male * ešu' - glass * et - created thing, clone * ... ê ... - X of Y * ēš - time G * ga- -(i) - passive tense * gabidun(i) - to be born * gām - a picture * gāmbekku - numeral * gār - ten * gār-al - eleven * gār-ku - twelve * ger - age of 600 years * -gie - to * gieb'anan - pink * gitur(i) - to come * gun(ai) - to count * guneru - number * gurūn - offline, tired * gūr - a settlement, town Ğ * -ğa - (past tense) * -ğana - out of * ğár - (multiplied by ten), -ty * ğárzàr - ten thousand * ğār'anan - black * -ğen - into H * habuše - cup * hada(rum) - judge, governor * haenas(i) - to save * hajaŕum - hero, champion * hakuska - thank you * halșe-kirūwat - many-years, long live * haluri - lost, missing * han(i) - to come * hatu - forest * he- - let someone do ... * hurei - old * huŕesar - history I * ijā - cry, wail * im(é)- - again, re- * in(i) - to live * iniman - alive, living * -iš - young female * ițē - yes * iweni - to give J * jur - ear * jusaŕa - wisdom K * kai - what (informal) * kaziza - star demon, Gaantegeu police officer * kâla - echo, scream * keluba - money, currency * kelūm - death * keŕus, -keŕuta - last * ... kié - please ... * kišum - universe, existence * kua - step * kuban - prison * ku(da) - two * kuna - piece (of silver), glint, nugget, flake * kuret - (being) of the earth, a created being, a clone * kur(um) - land * kuspeg(ai) - to flee, to retreat * kute - lute L * la- - not, un- * lab - nose * lag - king * lagat - king's authority * lagen - queen * lagum - king, I/thou/he (for a king) * lağ - seven * lakkur - king-land, kingdom * lanas - coal * lāradat - guardian, protector * laşi - tin * la'apa - dinner * lebai - nuisance, troublemaker * lendu - bell * likas(i) - to kill * lībikas - mass murder, mass killing, genocide, extermination * līm - one million, infinite * līmi - many * limapan - madness, insanity * limbur(i) - to learn or study * liš'anan - white * lub - stone * lubis(ai) - to push * lus - gold * lus'anan - gold, golden colour * lūru - a ring, a loop M * -mag - like something * magānen - woman * magānum - man, adult * mai-me - why * maku - letter, glyph * makūru - alphabet * -mâ - very ... * -mān - now ... * māzu - world * -mé - must ... * meda - how * meg'anan - grey * men- - for * meril(um/en) - citizen * meš - when * me'au - what * me'zu - where * min - place * mit - thou, they (of equal rank) * mīgarum - peace * muh(u) - face, front * muksan - equal * -mura - after * mu'anan - red * mū - water N * -ná - (future tense) * naban(i) - to manage * nağ - six * nebān - season, stage, era, interval * nedalug(i) - trade * nedan(i) - to give, to exchange * neil(um/en) - friend * neju - thou (inferior) * ner - eye * ne'ura(n) - near * ni - I (common) * -ní - (genitive) * nî- - this * nid - five * niem - twenty * nisim(i) - to listen * nišé - race, people, folk * nu- - that * nuš ... - unable to * nu'et - these creatures * nūm - mouth P * paidet - thing, stuff, matter * parau(ge)dat - official, officer * parāwei - carefully * parza - gun, pistol * passa - paper * pelti - missile, shot * peltū - spear, projectile R * rabu - tax, payment * rādur(i) - to lead, to command, to order * raze - child * ra'u(s) - great * ra'ulakkur - empire, civilisation * reșe - lightning, electricity * retu - silver * ret'anan - silver colour * rīm - wind * rudan(i) - to die * ruga(n) - far * ruk - helmet * ruk-ratume - wearing a silver helmet, delusional * ruli - lake * rultag - rifle Ŕ * ŕaima - online, active * ŕe - four * ŕēt - eight * ŕezi - fifty S * sabimari - fairy * saer - age, aeon * sar - plant * sar(um) - tree * -sād - -ness, state of * sāg(a) - sea * sājat - they (divine) * sāram - 3,600 years * se'anan - green * sek - nine * senia - female * sueb'anan - orange * sugapin - pine tree * sulep(pu) - day * sur - wood * suti - animal * sūmi - thirty Š * ša(i) - she (common) * šan - she (noble) * šāni - sun * šira'um - fate, destiny * šīr - fate, destiny * šu - he (common) * šum - he (noble) * šuzare(i) - to become Ș T * -ta - from ... * taumag - properly * tigan - space, sky * -tue - against * tūgah(i) - to pull * tūș(ak) - forty Ț * țau - plan, strategy U * uba - a slave * (u)dat - they (superior) * (u)la - no, not * ulanté - Never! * -um - masculine * ura(nen) - moon * -uré - or * urra - around * uŕus, -uŕuta - first * ūnu - zero W * -(w)at - (plural) * wārei, wārejum - enemy * weru - month * wita(i), wit(i) - to know * wuti - joke Z * zalta - knife * zalti - dagger * zàr - thousand * zațir - district * ziet - these beasts * zurum - male * zūrri - sixty Trivia * Pronunciation: ** ğ - ŋ ** h - x ** j - j ** ŕ - rʲ ** š - ʃ ** ș - sˤ ** ț - t͡s ** z - d͡z ** ' - ʕ ** ā, â - long vowel ** á, à - grammatical or same-sounding markers * Pronouns are added after the subject to stress its importance. * Imdegab was based on Sumerian, the names of Gutian kings, Akkadian, and Arabic. The Sumerian and Akkadian languages were used by the alleged Anunnaki aliens, the basis for the Imdegab race and its culture. See also * Kuelgon glossary Category:Glossaries Category:Sarmelonid Era Category:Lists